Alone
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Legolas wants revenge for his mother's death. So goes out to kill the Orcs that caused it. Tradegy has struck the House of Thranduil too many times for his liking.
1. Prologue

**NEW STORY! _Trumpets sound._ And I REALLY like this one! Already I do! VERY short first chapter. So 2 will be up soon, promise. **

**I'm 15! And a very big thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! It was very happy! As an extra special treat, I'm updating every story, and putting a new one up! All in the same night! Phew! Too many ! marks! **

**I look forward to your reviews! ******

**_Faerlain._**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Alone. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Prologue. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

As Férar watched the door to the tomb close shut, he felt the tears reawaken. He swallowed them back, trying to look strong in front of his father. His Adar needed him.

He had just said his last farewell to his younger brother. The one person in the entire world who meant the most to him, was gone. Forever. And he would never be coming back.

The stone door was firmly in place, and the Elves started drifting away, saying their own goodbyes and blessings to the young Elf they had just buried. It was a hard time for everyone. Two of the Royal Family, gone in the space of a few months. Mother and son, both in more or less the same brutal way.

Férar stood there, not wising to leave just yet. He could feel his father beside him, and chanced a glance at the King. He was standing tall, proud, trying not to show his emotions. But Férar knew his father better than that. Once back in the palace, in the privacy of his own chambers, he would break down, unable to hold the composed façade any longer.

He placed his hand upon his father's arm. "Come Adar, it is growing cold. We must go back inside."

The King nodded, and with one last glance at his youngest child's grave, they turned and went back into the palace.

* * *

Maybe, if I had been more adamant, more stubborn…

"There is no point dwelling on the past Férar," his father told him, jolting the Prince out of his thoughts. "There was nothing you could have done. He was bound to get seriously hurt some day, and maybe...maybe it was…Fate, for him not to survive."

Férar shook his head in disagreement. "Nay Adar, I do not think that. We are Elves; it is not our Fate to die. He was taken wrongly from this world. Yet I played a part. If I had not agreed to let him go…"

"Then we are both to blame. I gave my consent for you to leave. Do not accuse yourself solely. Your brother was that sort of person – always looking for, and running into danger. He could not help the way he was. Just remember that he's in a better place now. Back with your mother. He'll be happy, trust me."

"You think so?"

The King nodded. "I know so."

Férar sighed and rose to his feet. "I am tired. I shall see you in the morning."

His father nodded. "Aye. See you then."

The Prince bowed, and left for his own room.

Once alone, the King let the tears fall. For his wife, and his youngest child. Two he held closest to his heart…gone. Nothing would bring them back; he knew that, but still…

He bowed his head into his hands, the golden hair falling like a curtain around his face.

And he wept.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did y'all think? Very short, like I said. Chapter 2 coming soon! **

**_Faerlain_**


	2. Nothing is Fair

**Oooooh, good responses guys! You all really seemed to like the prologue. So here's the first proper chapter for you. I wrote this at school! I writ a lot of my stuff at school you'll find. When I get bored. I mean, come on, it's understandable, what with having DOUBLE FRENCH…**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

****

**DaydreamingTurtle – You will find out more info in this chapter, A LOT MORE I PROMISE! And it was meant to be sad. Rather unlike me really. Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**dracademented – Yup, this chapter should help clear a few things up. Like who the people actually are! Of course I'll keep going. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yay, thank you! Sadness is a keen aspect throughout this story I'm afraid. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Um…well, you see…I…er…maybe. **

**Yeah, I MIGHT HAVE KILLED LEGGY!**

**But you're just going to have to wait and see! Teehee! **

**Thanks for reviewing, and hope your headache gets better! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: Nothing is Fair._**

**__**

The night was quiet and still. Too quiet, too still.

The wind rustled through the leaves on the trees. There was a full moon, partially concealed by a cloud. Any stars that could be seen winked and twinkled.

Legolas sighed and lifted his head to the sky. The wind blew his golden hair up and around his face, whipping against his alabaster skin. His sapphire eyes glittered like the stars high above him.

He was alone. All alone, in the woods of his home. He liked it though. At times, he craved to be alone when he couldn't be. When he was caught up in political discussions with his father and the councillors. When his older brother was teaching him the ways of life, horse riding, archery, and close-combat fighting with his twin knives.

He unsheathed them from the scabbards on his back. The blades shone, the inscriptions glowed. He turned them over in his hands, felt their weight.

He slashed one through the still air, listening to it cut through the silence. He did the same with its twin, then both together in unison.

His lessons came back to him, the memories of his brother drilling the instructions into him.

_"No, hold them like this Greenleaf. That's better, now try again." _

Legolas smiled to himself. Dear Férar, teaching his sibling everything he knew. Looking after him, caring for him when Adar wasn't around. Guiding him carefully through his first years of immortality.

He practised his moves in the small clearing for a few minutes. He could hear Férar's voice in his head, telling him how to swing and duck, swerve, and strike.

_"Orc behind you Legs! Good, got it…to your left! And right! Go for it Greenleaf!" _

On and on he danced, the blades flashing like silver lightening. Stabbing and slashing imaginary foes, swiping the blades through the air. One knife, two knives, together, opposite…ducking and diving, spinning neatly on his heel to meet the Orcs creeping up behind him…

Suddenly, metal met metal. Legolas stared with wide eyes at his opponent, his breathing heavy, his forehead glistening with early beads of perspiration.

"Always keep your eyes on your back," his brother said gently, lowering his knives. Legolas mirrored his movements.

The two Princes stared at one another in silence for a few moments. Then without warning, Legolas turned and ran.

Férar followed him through the trees, the branches tearing at his clothes. He made sure to keep Legolas in sight. To lose him out here would be a nightmare.

Legolas ran on and on, wanting to get away from his brother, away from everyone…he wanted to be alone! Why couldn't they understand that?

He stumbled on a tree root, but scrambled on, ignoring the branches clawing the clothes off his skin, the rain from earlier soaking through his thin tunic. He felt a stinging up near his eye, and the blood trickling down his cheek.

Férar sped up, desperate to catch his brother. It was not good for him to be on his own, not now. Not after everything that had happened recently.

He saw Legolas stumble, and gained a bit of ground. He knew his brother would be tiring soon, and so he was just waiting for the right moment.

His lungs were on fire, his throat scorched by the air being viciously drawn in. His eyes watered, the tears mixing with the blood. His cheeks burned from the wind and his legs felt like lead. But he had to get away!

He could hear Férar gaining on him, and panic rose in his chest. He felt himself stumble again, and would have fallen to the ground hard had Férar not caught him from behind.

The brothers fell to the floor together, Legolas struggling and wriggling in Férar's arms. He yelled and screamed, trying to break free.

But Férar's grip was too tight. He held Legolas close against him, whispering soothing words of comfort into his ear.

"Hush little Greenleaf, its ok, its ok. Calm down, relax. Shh…"

Gradually, Legolas ceased his fighting, and lay, limp and exhausted in his brother's arms. Férar cradled him like a child, holding him protectively. Legolas was trembling, shaking like a leaf. The tears were streaming down his cheeks, washing the blood from the cut away.

"It's not fair," he whispered through his sobbing. "It's not fair."

"I know Greenleaf, I know," Férar whispered back. He stroked the younger Prince's hair, whispering to and comforting him.

"I don't want this. I never wanted it. I hate it."

"So do I. But don't worry, we'll get through this. Everything will be ok in the end, you'll see."

"No it won't. Everything's ruined; nothing can change it. Our life will never be the same…"

"Hush now, don't speak. Get your energy back. Relax."

"I can't, I need…"

"No, you don't need anything. You're safe now; I'm not letting you go again."

Legolas turned to look up at his brother. Férar wiped the tears away, brushing his finger over the cut. Legolas winced.

"We had better get this cleaned up," Férar said.

Legolas just nodded. He was too tired to argue anymore. He let Férar bathe the cut with water from the flask at his waist, flinching slightly when it smarted.

"We're going to go home, and I'm going to look after you, and everything's going to be fine."

"No, no it's not. She's gone, and she's never coming back Férar!"

"Hush Greenleaf. Shh, calm down. Relax, its ok."

"Its not, its not…" He started sobbing again.

Férar felt his own tears forming, and tried to blink them away. But he quickly gave in, and let them fall. He held Legolas tighter, still cradling him. They sat there together, crying their hearts out.

* * *

Férar carried his sleeping brother slowly back towards the palace. Legolas had worn himself out by crying. Férar had taken the quiver from off his brother's back, and lain it across Legolas' body so he was more comfortable.

He looked up at the sky, which he could just about see through the thick canopy. It was brightening up. Dawn was approaching.

They had sat there for so long. Férar had been consoling his younger brother as best he could, but Legolas was completely distraught. He had no idea what he was going to do.

None of this was Legolas' fault, but the youngest Prince was convinced it was. How was Férar going to reassure him that it most certainly wasn't?

He shifted Legolas a little in his arms, adjusting the weight. Legolas was so light! Even as a dead weight.

His mind drifted back to when Legolas was first born. The parties and celebrations had lasted for weeks. To have one Prince was great - two was fantastic. Thranduil was so proud of his sons. He was determined to bring them both up as the perfect Princes.

Straight away, Legolas and Férar had bonded. There was little more than 150 years between them. As soon as he had turned 7 years old, Legolas had started horse riding. And Férar had taught him. He started archery at 10, and had been using wooden swords and knives since he was 5.

He was a born warrior. And sometimes Férar wished it wasn't that way. Legolas was a natural fighter, but his heart was soft. Easily bruised. He was very sensitive - of himself, and those that he loved.

But Férar was determined to always be there for him. He would never abandon his little Greenleaf, no matter what. They had their arguments, their disagreements, but neither would leave the other.

Legolas stirred, and Férar looked down. Legolas blinked back up at him.

"How are you feeling little brother?"

"Mmm…" He was still half-asleep.

"We're nearly home Legs. Nearly there, and you can go to bed, ok?"

Legolas nodded, and his eyes glazed over as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Where was he?"

"Right out in the middle of nowhere. He was all alone. As soon as he saw me…he ran."

Thranduil sighed, and looked at his sleeping son. Legolas was under the influence of a sleeping draught, and was now back safe in his own room. Both Thranduil and Férar refused to leave his side, though the King was adamant that his eldest son should go and get some rest of his own.

"I am not leaving him now Adar. If he wakes up, I have to be here."

"But you must be exhausted. You've been up non-stop since yesterday morning."

"I'm fine Adar. If anyone needs rest, its you."

Thranduil frowned. "Please Férar…"

"No Adar! He's my little brother. He needs me. I promised, when he was born, that I would always be here for him, that I would never let him get hurt. And now the worst has happened…what am I doing? I'm just sitting here, holding his hand!"

"You saved him from himself," Thranduil told him sharply. "If you hadn't have gone after him, he would still be out there now. You are doing loads by being here."

"So here I must stay," Férar finished. He turned back to his brother.

"Then I stay here with you," Thranduil answered.

They sat there in silence for about an hour, watching and waiting. Then there was a soft knock at the door. Thranduil bade them enter.

"My Lord, your councillors wish to talk with you," the Elf messenger said.

"I cannot leave," the King told him. "Say I will talk later."

"Yes my Lord." He left.

"You should have gone Adar. They will not be pleased."

"Tough," Thranduil retorted. "I am their King, they go by my orders."

Férar smiled at his father's plain stubbornness. Both he and Legolas had inherited that particular trait from the King, and everyone knew it.

Just then, Legolas stirred, and peered at them blearily. "Adar…?" he whispered.

"I am here my son."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hush, it's ok."

"Legs?"

Legolas smiled at his older brother. "Hannon lle," he whispered.

Férar smiled back. "No problem little brother."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A good few hours," Férar told him.

"Shouldn't you be with the other Lords Adar?"

"No, they can wait."

"No they can't. You go, I'll be fine."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Legolas…" he started.

Legolas raised an eyebrow back. "Go," he urged. "This Kingdom can't run itself."

Thranduil smiled at his son. He knew he himself had used that phrase many times when he wanted rid of his sons when he was busy. He got to his feet. "Very well. I'll leave you in your brother's care. Get some more rest." He kissed Legolas' forehead, then left.

Férar smiled and stroked his brother's cheek. Legolas yawned. "So, what have I missed?"

Férar laughed. "Not a lot, trust me. Everything's more or less the same."

"Since before or after?"

"Legolas…"

"We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. Sooner rather than later please."

"She's gone, and she's not coming back. You said so yourself."

"But what are we going to do without her?

Férar shook his head. "I don't know Greenleaf. But I do know one thing." He took hold of Legolas' hand. "We have to be strong. For Adar. He needs us."

Legolas nodded in agreement and squeezed Férar's hand. "I'll be ok. We'll be ok. We'll get through this, right?"

Férar grinned. "That's what I like to hear, fighting talk!"

Legolas laughed softly. "I know something too."

"Oh yes? And what's that?"

"I'm going to avenge our mother's death."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!!!!! Go Leggy! And er…please don't kill me. **

**Yet. **

**Bye!**

**_Faerlain_**


	3. I Promise

**_Ducks heavy flying objects. _**

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…AGES!!! But you will never believe how much h/w my teachers have been giving me! SO HARSH! **

**But I've updated now, ok? And I promise that the wait will not be so long next time! **

**_Faerlain_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lindele – Yup, Leggy going crazy. Aww!!!! Shall we rescue him in our white coats? Teehee, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – You're not the only one bogged down with school, I promise you that! Well, no one's going to die. Yet. So, er…save the knives and other weapons for later, yeah? Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Exactly. Bits wafting in the breeze are annoying! Don't you agree? At least it's all neat and tidied up now. I think the way the Elves say father depends on the language. Sindarin or Quenya. I looked up Quenya, and I was with a 'd'. And when I DID spell it with a 't', people had go at me1 So I'm gonna stick with 'd', cos that's how I've always known it to be! **

**Tiara Shin – No, not good at all. And please, do not kill me. Cos then the story won't be able to be finished, and Leggy will be without a mum, AND a wife! And that will be VERY bad! **

**Aww, I love your puppy-dog eyes! Al three of you at the same time1 Impossible to resist! _Big huggle. _Glad your headache has gone, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Dark Borg Drone – Yeah, kick some Orc ass! Go Leggy! Thanks for your review. It's the first one I've ever had to contain that much Elvish! **

**dracademented – Leggy kicks butt! You are begging shamelessly? Here you go then! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Sweet and sad, great combination! Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

****

**_Chapter 2: I Promise._**

**__**

"Your little Greenleaf has gone crazy Naneth. He's talking about getting revenge for your death."

Férar sighed and placed the small white flowers down on top of the newly dug grave. "I worry for him," he continued. "He thinks he can handle it, but I know he can't. He's too young; too inexperienced…" He sighed again. "What am I saying? He's been through more than any of us can ever imagine. I told him how proud you were of him. But that didn't help."

He went from crouching to sitting cross-legged on the grass. "It should have been me that went Naneth. You knew it, I knew it…everyone knew it. I would have been able to just about handle your death when I came back, but Legolas…he keeps telling me he's old enough to cope, 'almost three thousand Férar!' But I know he's not. He wasn't ready."

The wind blew through his hair, the leaves floating down beside him, red, gold, and brown. "Yes, I can hear you Naneth," he whispered to the wind. "You're saying he's going to do whatever it takes. Like I said, he's gone mad. Your death was so…unexpected. And he's seen so much of it in this past year…I can't even begin to visualise what horrors he saw when out on that quest."

The wind blew around him again, and he laughed. "Yes, he was very brave. And he's trying to be so now. But you must have seen him that night…in the forest. He completely broke down. And now he's talking about going out and finding whoever it was that killed you…I wish you were still here to comfort us all, and calm him down. Adar and I are trying our best, but nothing's the same without you Naneth. It never will be."

* * *

Legolas poured over the old maps of Mirkwood he had dug out of the library. They showed every path, every cave, every stream. He had been gathering information on how his mother had died, and had more or less worked out who had done it and whereabouts in the forest they were.

He placed a cross on a spot on the very edge of his father's kingdom. Right there. That was where his mother had been brutally murdered. He was going to go there, and follow any trail, any path that might lead him to the killers. He would then kill them, one by one, slowly and painfully.

It was not usually in his nature to feel this way, but this was family. It had to be done. Revenge was inevitable. He had not been there when the Queen had been brought back by the scout that had found her body. He had not had chance to say good bye. They had waited until, his return for the funeral, and for that he was grateful, but it was not the same. He would never again hear her voice soothing him, feel her touch as she held him, smell the delicate perfume of roses or lavender that always followed her around.

And it was all their fault.

The goblins and Orcs that still prowled the darkest corners of Mirkwood Forest. Dol Goldur had been destroyed, but the creatures still remained, few though there were. After everything he had been through, the battles he had fought, the amount of death he had seen…the enemy had still managed to get him one last time, right close to his heart. And that was unforgivable.

He drew a dotted line along the path he would take to reach the border. From there, he would turn south towards the Mountains of Mirkwood, where the goblins and Orcs still lurked. He would go alone; he would not take an escort or scout to accompany him. Not even Férar, his own brother would join him. This was a task for him and him alone.

He drew another cross on the Mountains, roughly where the beasts dwelled. The Elves had been clearing the Mountains since the end of the War, but there was still a lot of work to accomplish. There would be plenty there for him to wreak his anger on.

He placed the quill back in the inkpot, and sat back in his chair, satisfied. Férar knew he was going, but there was nothing the Crown Prince could do to stop him. He had his reasons, he was a good fighter…he would be fine. Nothing would get in his way of getting revenge for his mother's unjust murder.

* * *

"Please rethink this Legolas. You are not thinking straight…"

"I am thinking perfectly well thank you very much Férar. I know what I am doing."

"No, no you don't. You're just walking into unseen dangers."

"I've done it before, and I've survived. I've been to Mordor and back! I think I can endure the Mountains of my own home." He carried on packing his bag.

Férar shuddeed at the name of the Dark Land said so freely in his home. "I understand that you want revenge for Naneth's death, but this is not the way to do it. Just stop, and think for a moment will you!" Legolas made no move to cease his packing, so Férar strode over, knocked the bag to the floor, and gripped Legolas' arms so tightly it actually hurt the younger Prince.

"Let go of me," he growled sternly.

"Not until you listen and pay attention," Férar replied just as firmly. He pushed Legolas so he was sat on the end of his bed, and knelt so that he was at eye level with his younger brother. He loosened the grip on his arms a little. "I love you Legolas," he told him. "And I cannot just let you wander off like this on your own."

"I am not wandering; I know perfectly well where I am going…"

"You know what I mean. Goodness knows what is lurking out there, just waiting for you to fall into its trap. If you are going to go on this crazy expedition after everything Adar and I have said…then at least…let me come with you."

Legolas shook his head. "This is _my _duty Férar. It is up to me to get my own revenge. Do it your own way."

It was Férar's turn to shake his head. "No. I cannot do that. You're my younger brother; it's my job to keep you safe, away from harm."

"You can't watch me all your life," Legolas answered. His voice was softer now, more sympathetic. "I know why you wish to come with me, but there is something else you must understand. I _need _to go alone. I _have _to go alone."

"Alone is not the right way to be," Férar disagreed. "I thought we were a team. That's how it always was before…"

"Before I went trekking off to Mordor, right into the teeth of peril and almost certain death?"

"Exactly, couldn't have put it better myself." He smiled modestly. "Saes gwador. Dabo-nin tulo-na tece lecin?" (Please brother. Let me come with you.)

Legolas sighed. He was fighting a losing battle. He finally nodded in defeat. "Very well. We will go together." He looked sharply at his brother. "No one else. Just us two."

"Of course." He let go of Legolas' arms, and they embraced. "Enyala-faila," he whispered in Legolas' ear. "Go'tenel, an-uir. Mín afado-vín'hera rád, mal govanno-am in teleth. Avo etelehta-nin dad gwador, a avon etelehta-lecin dad." (Just remember. Together, forever, for eternity. We follow our own path, but meet up at the end. Don't let me down brother, and I won't let you down).

"Never in a million years," Legolas promised. "You are one of the most important things in the world to me Férar. I am not going to lose you too."

They pulled apart and Férar kissed Legolas' forehead. "I'll go and pack," he murmured, and left.

Legolas lay back on his bed, and looked out the window. The Sun was just setting, and the treetops were dark. He could see the peaks of the Mountains in the distance, and started to question his allowing Férar to join him.

But it would be good to have his older brother along. He probably would have got quite lonely, and it's always useful to have someone watching your back during battle.

Always keep your eyes on your back… 

Yes Férar. I will, I promise. And yours too. I'll watch your back, you watch mine.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know! But at least I did finally update. Looking forward to all your next reviews. **

**_Faerlain._**


	4. Unwanted, Unexpected, Unpredicted Surpri...

**You have one of me Bessie mates to thank for my updating again so quickly! Everyone say ta to Tiara Shin for this new chapter! **

**And I'm in a good mood, so here's chapter 3 for ya! Or 4, however you wanna look at it……**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**NEWSFLASH!!!!!**

**Apparently, Orli is getting married. STILL A RUMOUR, DON'T TAKE MY WORD FOR IT! Check orlando central for more info. There isn't a gap in between orlando and central btw, just editing thing mucking it up. And its DOT NET!!!!!**

* * *

****

****

****

**Tiara Shin – Yup, you decided for me to update Alone! So here you go. And no mummy, no wife….awww!!!!! So please don't kill me! Glad you're liking the story, and Leggy is still alive! At the mo…**

**Teehee, I love keeping you in suspense! Thanks for reviewing. **

**dracademented – I've kept posting! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Your imagination is killing him? How does THAT work out? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Haven't spoken to you for AAAGGGGEEESSS!!! How are you? Hope you are well. And yeah, the death is kinda…sad. **

**If I kill Leggy? Why would I EVER do a thing like that! _Creeps away. _**

**_Scuttles back. _****I gotta finish the reply! **

**And guess what. The update was today! How strange… **

**Thanks for reviewing _Scoots away again. _**

****

****

**Coolio02 – Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana - I posted it soon! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Unwanted, Unexpected, Unpredicted Surprises._**

**__**

"Maybe one of us should have stayed with Adar."

"I'm not going back Legolas, stop trying to persuade me to. Adar will be fine, don't worry."

"You think?"

"Yes. He's stronger than you think. And we won't be that long, will we? I mean, we're only going to kill a few Orcs, slaughter a few goblins, then go home, right?"

"Right." The youngest Prince stared at the road ahead of them. It had been a day since they had left the palace, and Legolas was worried for the King. Perhaps he would get too lonely without anyone with him… 

"He has his Councillors," Férar continued. "And Galion will look after him. You worry too much dilthen-núr." (Little brother)

Legolas smiled. "I guess I do. Yes, you're right, he'll be fine. He's managed all this time when we've gone off before."

But he had Naneth then…

The two Elves carried along their path. The woods around them were quiet. They could faintly hear the stream trickling along nearby, and felt the presence of the scouts lying concealed in the trees. A comforting presence, but one Legolas felt wasn't really needed.

"So, tell me about the Fellowship," Férar said, looking over at his younger brother. "I want to know everything."

"There isn't much to tell…"

"Of course there is! My little brother went on the biggest quest of all time, and he's saying there's nothing to tell?" He scoffed. "Ridiculous. Come on; spill the beans about Aragorn and Arwen!" 

Legolas laughed. "The wedding was…nice. And the coronation."

Férar groaned aloud. "I have an idiot for a brother," he moaned into his hands.

Legolas neared his horse to Férar's and punching him on the arm. "I am not idiot," he argued in a thick-sounding voice.

It was Férar's turn to laugh. "NO, of course you aren't Greenleaf, you little simpleton you."

Legolas ginned triumphantly. "Simple is good. No confusion."

"Anyway, back to our conversation. What adventures did you have? Me wants to know!"

"I went along the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn and Gimli, I ran for miles and miles across the plains of Rohan to rescue two little Hobbits who were with a load of Ents at a flooded Isengard, went up Caradharas and back down again, through the darkness of Moria, woke up a Balrog, saw Gandalf die, then saw him come back to life, not literally, got to Minas Tirith by Pelagir boats, and saw the sea. Not necessarily in that order,"

Férar blinked. "Ok," he replied slowly. "You did quite a bit then?"

Legolas nodded, smiling to himself. "If you had been there when we went up Caradharas, I would have organised a snowball fight, but it wouldn't have been the same without you. And I don't think the others were really in the mood after almost being buried alive by snow."

Férar laughed. "Never mind. Maybe another time."

"I am never going up that Mountain again. It is evil!" 

"So you went through Moria instead? Were you lot feeling one hundred percent? Everything alright with your heads?"

Legolas poked his tongue out at his brother. "I didn't want to go through, but it was eventually decided that we would. Trust us to wake up a billion-year old Balrog. And then Gandalf fell of the Bridge."

"You make it sound almost funny."

"It wasn't, at the time. But then he came back to life again, which was good." 

Férar shook his head in disbelief. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"I had a good time though. Killed a cave troll by climbing on its head, shooting an arrow through its skull, jumping off, and then shooting it in the mouth. Went down some steps on an Uruk-Hai shield at Helms Deep, shooting as I went, and rode an Oliphaunt at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. And I played a game with Gimli."

"That Dwarf?"

"Yes. We had a competition at each battle to see who could kill the most enemies. He beat me at Helms Deep, but I forgot to count the Uruks that I squashed when I knocked their ladder away from the wall by breaking the rope that held it up. And I most definitely beat him at Minas Tirith after the Oliphaunt incident."

They laughed together. "Sounds like fun," Férar agreed. "And now you've made friends with him?"

"He is a decent Dwarf," Legolas protested.

"I never said he wasn't. It's just a bit…"

"Typical of me, face it."

"I was actually going to say strange, but yes, it is rather typical of you to make friends with a Dwarf."

"And Edoras was nice. Rather windy, but…"

"Shh!" Férar halted his horse, and Legolas did the same. They listened intently. They could hear the wind rustling through the dry leaves, the old limbs of the trees creaking, and…

"Yrch," Legolas growled under his breath. He gripped his bow more tightly and turned towards where the sound was coming from.

"Stay right where you are Legolas," Férar ordered him. "Don't go leaping in there. Plan it out, remember."

"Can we just get on and kill them. I'll feel much better then."

"Most certainly. Let's find them though first."

"They're this way." Legolas veered off the path and rode into the undergrowth. Férar followed. 

The Orcs were not far away. There were about ten of them in a small clearing, gathered around a campfire, grumbling amongst themselves.

"Easy," Legolas whispered. "There are hardly any of them, and they look as weak as…"

"Shh!" Férar silenced him. "Just get an arrow notched to that bow." He scanned the clearing. "He looks like the leader," he told him, pointing at the largest Orc. "He's all yours."

"Thank you very much." Legolas aimed, and fired. His arrow found its target – the centre of the leader's forehead. He gurgled and slumped forward onto the fire, sparks flying in all directions and landing on the other Orcs.

The others leapt up and ran towards the bushes where the two Princes were hiding. They fired arrow after arrow in quick succession, then burst out of their hiding place, trampling the front three Orcs. There were only two left, and Legolas neatly beheaded one with a quick sweep of his knife, and Férar slit the throat of the other.

Férar looked over at his brother. His eyes were dark and dangerous, looking round the filthy clearing they were in. He sighed. Legolas clearly wasn't satisfied.

"There will be more," he assured him.

Legolas looked over at Férar, and his expression relaxed a little. "Yes, there will be more," he repeated. He turned, and went back to the path.

* * *

"Is your hunger for Orcs sated yet?" 

"No."

"But we've been on the road for days now, and killed well over fifty Orcs between the two of us."

"But no goblins."

Férar smiled to himself. So _that _was what his brother was waiting for. The goblins.

"I'm sure we'll find some soon," he told him.

"Soon, as in, right now?"

"What?"

"We've reached the Mountains." 

Férar looked up ahead of them. Sure enough, there loomed the Mountains, tall, dark, menacing. Peaked with snow that turned blood red as the Sun set and rose every day. Riddled with hidden caves and passages that the Orcs and goblins used as their hideouts.

"No time like the present," Legolas said, and picked up his pace. Férar dug his heels into his mare's flanks, and they galloped off to catch up with Legolas.

"We can't just go barging in there Legolas," he called to his younger brother as they cantered along.

"Where's your sense of adventure gone Férar?" Legolas just called back, grinning.

Férar laughed. "You really want to get yourself killed? Because you'd be going the right away about it if you did go straight in there."

"Oh well, at least I'd be with Naneth again." Not waiting for Férar's response to that, he galloped away even faster towards the Mountains.

Férar sighed to himself. Legolas wouldn't get himself killed on purpose, but it looked as if he was going to have to keep an extra special eye on him when they were fighting any goblins.

They camped that night under some tall beech trees, a mile, or so from the foot of the Mountains. Legolas took first watch, Férar the second. They didn't encounter any Orcs that night, but both could sense evil drawing nearer. Or they were drawing closer to it. Either way, they were going to be fighting very soon.

They came to the edge of the trees just after dawn, and found themselves at the very base of a mountain. It reached up high into the sky, the peak disappearing far into the clouds that had gathered already.

"So, what's your plan of action?" Férar asked Legolas in a teasing manner.

"Let's go for it," he replied. "I want those goblins dead."

Férar frowned thoughtfully. "Wait a moment. Surely, if there was a goblin camp around here, wouldn't we have met some scouts or guards by now?"

"Perhaps goblins are too stupid to put them out."

"Er, Legolas…"

"What?"

"Where have the horses gone?"

Legolas spun round on his heel. They had dismounted, placed the horses by a tree, and now they had vanished. "This is not good," he muttered.

"Damn right it isn't," Férar retorted. "There's no way we can travel without our horses. Its going to take us at least a week and a half to get back to the palace, and if either of us is injured…"

"We won't be," Legolas butted in.

"I cannot risk both our lives like this Legolas," Férar told him sharply. "We have to find the horses first, then we'll start thinking about ambushing the mountain."

"But…"

"No buts! I am older than you; therefore you must do what I say."

"No, that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair! Without horses, we are hindered in a very bad way. We cannot make a quick escape if needs be, and…"

"Férar, behind you!"

As quickly as he could, Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, and fired it at a point just above his brother's head. Férar instinctively ducked, and whirled around to come face-to-face with the goblin that had just been about to attack him. He had an arrow wedged in between his eyes, and he was staring at the two Elves in a stupid way. He growled something inaudible, and fell to the floor.

"Thanks little brother," Férar said gratefully. "I…"

But his thanks were cut short as about seven goblins leapt out of the undergrowth, snarling and waving their various weapons around. They were immediately speared with arrows from the two Elven bows, singing as they released each arrow. A couple stumbled and fell, but the rest barged on, trampling their fallen comrades.

The brothers unsheathed their knives and made swift work of cutting and stabbing every goblin they could. But it would take more than a few gashes and jabs to defeat these goblins. They were big, ugly brutes, with skin as thick and strong as several layers of tough leather. They had random bits of armour placed on arbitrary bits of their bodies, and large helmets made of thick metal.

The fight lasted no longer than ten minutes. But by the end, Férar had a gash on his upper arm, and Legolas a cut across the top of his left eye. He bandaged Férar's arm with a piece of his tunic, and washed his own cut with some water from his flask.

"At least we know why the horses ran off," Férar said, sitting up against a tree.

"Do you think they're anywhere near?"

"They can't have got far. Whistle for them."

Legolas did so, and sure enough, within five minutes, the two steeds had returned, a little shaken, but none the worse for wear. The Princes changed their clothes, and had a small bite to eat.

"See what I mean about the goblins," Férar told his brother as they ate. "They're not like Orcs."

"I know how to fight goblins," Legolas snapped. He was in a bad mood after being ambushed like that so easily. He drank heavily from his flask. "I've met them before. They just took us by surprise was all."

"Exactly. It happened too easily. From now on, we have to be extra careful and vigilant. Check every little noise that seems unfamiliar. We are in goblin territory now. We'll have to watch our backs."

"As you always say." "It's true. Look out for each other, remember?" 

Legolas nodded. His anger had dissipated a little now, and he just felt tired. He hadn't slept properly for the last few days, and was starting to feel the strain.

"Get some sleep," Férar ordered, as though reading his mind. "I'll keep watch. You need the rest."

Legolas nodded, lay down, and drifted off within minutes.

* * *

**Well that was a longer chapter. Longer than the last one at least! I'll update Demons of the Heart and Runaways ASAP, ok? See ya later **

**_Faerlain_**


	5. To Dream

**_Ducks various heavy flying objects. _**

**I AM SO SORRY! Seriously, I KNOW I promised to update, but I have been up to my eyeballs in homework. I now officially hate year 10. And year 11 is bound to be worse! **

**So, to make up for my loooooong absence, I have posted 2 CHAPTERS! Yes indeedy! And by the end of it all, I will be dead. Cos you will have all killed me. **

**You'll soon see what I mean. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Anikathepen – Hiya! Great to see you on here I must go look at your profile sometime. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Woo, revenge! And progress is good too! And the relationship between the brothers is going rather well I think. A life without a mother must be impossible. Thanks for reviewing. **

**PopcornandGreenery – Bloody close! Lol. Banter is good, it is fun to write! Aww, Wegowas! Férar is a dude! Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – The excitement is building! And…**

**I WANT YOUR T-SHIRT!!!!!! **

**Ah hem, yes, well, it sounds cool, ok? **

**Ohio****! Wowza. And it's always raining in ****England****, so I'm kinda used to it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Dark Borg Drone – Mae govannen! Elvish rules! Thanks for reviewing. And remember – Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o len; ú-narn tôl o nin! **

**Deana – Legolas sticking his tongue out at someone never fails to amuse me. I honestly don't know why! Thanks for reviewing. **

**dracademented – Legolas kicks a helluva lotta ass! I tried to make it slightly funny, to lessen the tension and sobriety. Did it work? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lindele – That's very true. Nicely said. But will it be two dead Princes, on dead Prince, or no dead Princes? Wait and see! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – No, not yet lol. Hmm, why WOULD I kill Leggy? I don't have a motive or any reasons? Guess…just to make a story ore interesting! And I've never killed him before. Ad I still might not! Wait and see… **

**It ahs been far too long. At least we were both online the other night. And, like I said, I've updated! I tried to before, but then I kinda chucked the mouse on the floor and it kinda broke. Oops… **

**Orcs are Orcs, goblins are goblins. DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR THEM! You're too soft by far you are! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Sibling love rules! Doesn't sound good? Teehee…**

**Woo, hug!!!!!! _Hugs back. _I would rather keep Leggy alive, and I might. I mean, he's gonna stay safe. Cos he's right here in me arms now. And it's getting kinda awkward to type… **

**Leggy: _Cheesy grin. _**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, gotta go. Thanks for reviewing! And say hi to Haldy for us! _Scoots._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 4: To Dream._**

**__**

The brothers travelled around for about a week in this fashion, staying near the Mountains. They came across many goblin scouts, and every time they fought them, Legolas would feel a little better. But he knew it would take a lot more for his revenge to be complete.

"We're going to run out of food soon," Férar told him as they rested one night. "Perhaps we had better return soon."

"No," Legolas replied sharply. "I can't."

"Legolas, this is starting to get ridiculous. If we don't have food, we won't be able to fight the goblins because we'll have no strength!"

"We'll be fine," the younger Prince assured him. "You worry too much brother."

"That isn't true. I just know when enough is enough."

"Well it's not enough yet," Legolas retorted. "I need…"

"You need what?"

Legolas shrugged. "I just…I have to kill more."

"This isn't right," Férar said in a worried tone. "I know exactly how you feel, but you're an Elf. You shouldn't be feeling this way."

"I've been in too many battles," he sighed. "I'm a born warrior. The fierceness in me has never died. I thought, that after the War, I would feel at peace, you know? But…Naneth's murder has re-lit the aggressive flame within me. I can't help how I feel. Killing our enemies makes me feel…relaxed."

Férar crawled to his brother's side and slipped his arm round his shoulders. "I understand," he whispered. "But you must also understand. We need more stocks. Without food, we cannot survive. And we don't survive, we cannot get our revenge."

"I know. I'm sorry for being so snappy."

"It's ok." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "We'll go home tomorrow. And then, if you need to, come back out later. And we can kick some more goblin butt!"

Legolas laughed softly. And it was then that Férar realised he had not seen his brother smile or laugh like that since he had arrived back from the War. He needed to smile more often.

* * *

_"Legolas…"_

_"Naneth?" _

_A woman in white. Glowing, like a star. Legolas blinked. Surely not… _

_She came to him and knelt at his feet. "Stop this Greenleaf," she told him. "You're going to get yourself hurt." _

_"Naneth…"_

_  
"Hush, my child." She lifted a glimmering hand to brush his cheek. He felt it pass like cool wind across his cheek. He tried to lean into the touch, wanting, needing her comfort, but she pulled hr hand away. _

_"Do not come to me yet," she begged, silver tears forming in her aqua eyes. "Mando's Halls are full enough already. You are too young to die." _

_"I will not die Naneth," he assured her, reaching out his hand to stroke her golden hair. He could not tell what it felt like more, water or silk. The strands trickled through his fingers, spilling back onto her head. "You deserve revenge." _

_She shook her head. "I do not deserve for my son to join me in the Halls of the Dead." She rose to her feet. "Saes Greenleaf, go home." _

_"We are going home. But I will not rest until every goblin in Mirkwood has fallen." _

_"It is an impossible task," she told him sternly. "You will never kill every single one. Please, be at peace. I am happy. I miss you all dearly, I love you all so much, but I do not want you here! I will see you again soon, in Valinor. Promise me you won't go out hunting for the beasts again?" _

_It was his turn to shake his head. "I cannot promise such a thing Naneth," he replied. "Your heart may be at peace, but mine is not." _

_"We never had a chance to say goodbye Legolas. This is the only opportunity we'll get. Please, this is the only thing I am asking. Do not do this! You will die…" _

* * *

"Naneth!"

"Legolas? Legolas, what's wrong?"

Legolas looked around him, his eyes finally coming to rest on his brother, crouched beside him. "Naneth…"

"She is not here," Férar told him firmly. "She resides in Mandos' Halls now.""I saw her," he continued. "She spoke to me…"

Férar shook his head. "It was a dream Greenleaf. Nothing more."

Legolas stared at his brother, confused. He had felt her touch, heard her voice… __

"Go back to sleep," Férar told him. "I'll wake you around dawn."

Legolas nodded, and settled back down. But he did not sleep again that night.

* * *

"Not much further and we'll be home."

"Ok."

Férar frowned to himself. What was wrong with his little brother? Ever since that night he had had the dream…

Legolas had not told him much about it. Just that their mother had come to him, telling him to stop the goblin hunt, to go home. Which was what they were doing. As for what else she had said, Legolas had not mentioned it.

But that was all it had been – a dream. The Queen would not have been allowed to leave the Halls to talk to him. Would she? And surely, she would have talked to him as well. Not just Legolas. For one thing, it was a bit unfair. Férar was not the jealous type, but he missed their mother as much as Legolas did. He would give anything to see her, to speak to her one last time.

They were just two days away from the palace now. Two days, and they would finally be rid of this silly goblin chase. They would sleep in their own beds, have warm food and wine, and let their tired limbs and hearts rest.

He fully understood Legolas' need for getting revenge, but it had gone far enough. Both were sporting injuries, not major, but they were in need of healing.

They stopped that night beneath an old beech tree, withered and twisted with age. Legolas took first watch, and Férar drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_"Férar…"_

_"Naneth? You…" _

_"Yes, I have come to you." _

_"This is a dream." _

_"Believe that if you will. But I have already spoken with your brother."_

_  
"I know. He was…rather upset." _

_She smiled gently, and went to kneel at his feet. She took his hands in hers, and he felt a chill shiver through him. "You're cold," he whispered. _

_"That's what death tends to do to you," she said lightly, smiling. _

_He laughed gently. At least she hadn't lost her sense of humour. _

_"Look after little Greenleaf for me," she told him, suddenly serious again. She was turning his hands over, inspecting them. "He's young, unaware of what the consequences of this quest could be." _

_"I have tried to dissuade him, but to no avail."_

_  
"I know." She frowned. "Your hands are dry. They need a good moisturising." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "I am an archer Naneth. It's the bowstring, you know that." _

_She nodded and stood up. "And don't forget to look after yourself," she added as she walked away. "Better not to say anything about our meeting to your father. It might…alarm him." _

_He nodded as she walked away into the shadows. _

* * *

He said nothing of his 'dream' to Legolas. There was no need. They carried on that day in the same manner as before. Border patrols were everywhere now. If they did get attacked again, which was rather unlikely, they would have plenty of back up.

"A few more miles, and we'll be home," Legolas said, smiling at his older brother.

"So you're pleased to be going back now?"

He shrugged. "What can I say, I miss my bed!"

Férar laughed. "Trust me; you're not the only one out of the two of us. I can't wait to have a decent nights sleep again."

"And warm food."

"And wine."

They each lapped into their thoughts, idiotic smiles on their faces. They managed to catch glimpses of each other, and burst into laughter at their expressions.

_At least he's happy…_

* * *

**Now onto the next chapter! _Leads everyone onward. _**

**_Faerlain. _**

****


	6. The Easy Way Out

**As promised, the next chapter. Once I've done this, I'll get on with the others. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I will understand your reasons for doing so, but if you do, then I won't be able to finish the story! **

**Cos yeah, there's more! **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 5: The Easy Way Out._**

**__**

"NO!"

Legolas desperately fired arrow after arrow. His brother was completely surrounded by a mixture of goblins and Orcs. He had already been stabbed once, and Legolas had just seen a swarm of arrows head towards him. Férar had completely disappeared from his sight, and he felt the panic grip his stomach painfully.

"Férar! Férar!"

He struggled his way through the mass of beasts. Their horses had bolted, and they only had one scout to help them. He cut and sliced his way through the crowd, hoping beyond hope Férar was still alive.

If he dies, it'll be my fault…

He found him when he almost fell over him. He was knelt on the floor, blood gushing from a wound in his side. Dead goblins and Orcs were everywhere, some with arrows, some with missing heads and limbs, and others full of stab wounds.

Legolas held his brother tightly. "Its ok Férar, we'll get out of here."

"Look out for yourself Legolas," he choked out. "I'm fine. First rule of combat, look after Number 1!"

"Which is you at this present moment." He helped his brother to his feet, and slung one of his arms round his own shoulders. He half-dragged, half-walked Férar out of the crowd. He only had one hand to protect them with, and every time an Orc or goblin came anywhere near them, Legolas quickly slit his throat or stabbed him in random places.

He lay him down beside a clump of trees, and turned to face the battle. The enemy could see he was trying to protect his brother, and so thought him weaker. But if anything, he had found renewed strength, and was even more dangerous.

Using his bow, he fired in rapid succession into the mob. Someone fell with every arrow he shot, only a few dying slowly. Any who were still alive, he left them to struggle. It was no more than they deserved.

Soon he was out of arrows, and Férar handed him his own. The number seemed to decrease a little, but still they came. They knew they were surely going straight to their deaths, but refused to give up. They were created to kill, designed to slaughter. And so kill and slaughter they would.

"Only ten left Legolas!" Férar called up to him. "You're going to have to use your knives in a minute."

Legolas just nodded in affirmation. He was faring better with his bow, but it was useless without the arrows. He used the last ten carefully; seeking out the goblins and Orcs that looked like leaders. He always tried to aim for the neck. It killed them more or less instantly. Quite messy when all the blood came pouring out, but at least it worked.

The arrows quickly ran out, and he unsheathed his knives. He knew his foes would take advantage of this, and try to get as close as possible.

He looked round at the other Elves that were fighting with them. He could see nearly all of them were injured in some way, but continued to fight to their best ability. They would not let their Princes down. He made a mental note to thank them all copiously when they got back to the palace.

His thoughts were interrupted as the first goblins launched themselves at him. He parried every blow they dealt, using one knife to block the swing, using the other to wound his combatant. It usually took a few slashes or stabs to actually kill the beasts, and he had to find a quicker and easier way to do so.

After a few minutes of this, he was covered in thick, black blood, and his arms were starting to ache. His fingers were already sore from pulling the bowstring, and his hands were burning. He would not be able to keep this up for much longer.

Half the enemy were dead by now, and yet they still continued to attack the Elves. They were filled with some kind of passion to kill, just like Legolas had felt when he had discovered what had happened to his mother. Except they had felt this all their lives. They were not seeking revenge for anyone. They were fighting for themselves, killing for the fun of it. They needed no reasons. It was their life, their 'job'. Their pleasure, their pain. For they found the butchering pleasurable, fun, good. But they were always injured, which caused them pain.

Legolas had often wondered whether goblins and Orcs and Wargs used to be like them. He knew Orcs were bred in mockery of Elves, poor souls that had been captured and tortured. But goblins…had they always been evil? And the Wargs…?

That was what he had thought when he was a child. Now he was older, he understood that they were just pure evil. They had always been the same, and nothing would ever change them.

He felt the sting of a scimitar slice his upper left arm, and the blood running down it. He bit his lip, ignoring the pain. The work was twice as hard now, the wound affecting his fighting.

He could hear his brother shouting encouragement to the Elves, and he tried to listen, tried to let the words give him some sense of hope and comfort. As long as he could hear Férar's voice, he knew his brother was safe, and that he himself could hold on to something. He had to get Férar back to the palace in one piece. If he didn't, his father would go mad!

He ducked as black arrows came flying towards them, thudding into the tree trunks behind. They were answered by Elven arrows streaming out of the trees. Legolas knew that another scout had arrived to help them. The panic subsided a little.

He needed a break. His strength was draining away like water. He could hardly hold himself upright. Why was he feeling so weak? He never usually suffered this way.

His mother's words came back to him. When she had come to him a few nights ago.

_"We never had a chance to say goodbye Legolas. This is the only opportunity we'll get. Please, this is the only thing I am asking. Do not do this! You will die…" _

"I will not die Naneth," he growled through clenched teeth as he blocked yet another attack. He felt his arm jar under the force of the blow, and had to swerve his whole body to miss being sliced completely in two. He leant back against a trunk, and tried to get his arm back into working order. Some more Elves came to his aid, and felled the goblins that were trying to get to him.

"I promise," he continued, glancing at Férar. His older brother was hiding in amongst the trees, cradling some fabric to his bleeding abdomen.

"Keep your eyes on your back," he hissed. "Never mind about me. I'm ok."

Legolas nodded. Before he went back into the fray, he faltered, looking back at the Crown Prince. "I love you Férar," he told him.

Férar looked up back at him sharply, but smiled. "I love you too Greenleaf. Look after yourself out there."

Legolas nodded, and charged back into the battle.

* * *

"Keep your eyes on your back…" 

_"Always keep your eyes on your back…" _

The world span, the ground came racing up to meet him as he collapsed to his knees, then slumped onto his side.

_"Watch your back at all times Greenleaf…"_

Férar…

He was too weak to call out for his brother. He let his knives fall to the floor beside him, and lifted his hand to his right side. Blood was pouring out freely, soaking the grass around him.

This is it. I'm going to die…

His heart was beating frantically, but he felt it slow as he lost more and more blood. The goblins and Orcs were almost all dead! He had to carry on…

_Please, this is the only thing I am asking. Do not do this! You will die…_

I'm sorry Naneth. I'm sorry Adar. I'm sorry Férar. Forgive me.

The sky was very blue today. Dotted with a few fluffy white clouds. Birds wheeled overhead, watching the battle below with little interest, just waiting for peace to resume so they could return to their perches in the trees. There was a light breeze, moving the clouds along at a gentle pace.

A nice day to die…

Death. Perhaps it was inevitable. It was bound to happen to him sometime. He had been in so many battles; he could not come out of all of them unscathed.

And perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. At least he would be back with his mother. Thranduil and Férar would be ok, surely? Mind you, two deaths in such quick succession…

He couldn't feel any pain. His right side was just numb. His hand lay over the gaping wound, the blood trickling through his fingers.

Aragorn…Gimli…

He would never see them again. Gimli would be so angry with him for letting himself get hurt. And Aragorn…what would the King do? He and Legolas had been great friends for years. They had been through so much together.

Legolas felt the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't even try and stop them. There was no point anymore. There was no point in anything.

Death was an easy way out for him now. He had seen too much bloodshed and loss of life. It was time to forget. And death was the only way he seemed able to do it.

The trees were also very green. The birdsong was sweet in his ears. He couldn't hear the sound of the fighting anymore. Just the birds singing, high above him. Maybe he could be a bird. Some Elves believed their souls lived on, even if their bodies did not. And after death, they came back as something else. An Elf again, or an animal. Legolas wouldn't mind being a bird. He would be free then. Free to fly high above the trees of Mirkwood and Middle-Earth. No worries, no problems, nothing could ever go wrong when you were a bird.

Yes, to be a bird would be nice…

He could feel his life slipping away like a shadow from his body. He gazed around him. The fight was over. Elves were walking round, looking for the fallen. Someone ran to him, and was speaking to him in Elvish, calling him back from the darkness. But he couldn't hear a word. Just the birds, only the birds…

Hands were pressing onto his side, stopping the blood flowing out even more. But he knew it was too late. They couldn't save him now. He was going to die, just like so many others.

But he did not fear death. He knew the pain was over now. He was being released. No more pain, no more sorrow. He was free.

_"Always keep your eyes on your back Greenleaf. Your back is the most vulnerable part of your body. Don't let it down." _

* * *

**_Legs it. _**

**What else can I do apart form run away as fast as possible? And if you do kill me, i leave everything to...Scampy, Pickle, and Natalie! _Scoots. _**

**_Faerlain. _**


	7. Always Dreaming

**LAST CHAPTER!!!! **

**Been short hasn't it? **

**And BEFORE you try and kill me… **

**I AM SO SORRY! AGAIN! I KNOW LEGGY ISN'T MEANT TO DIE BUT… _Grins meekly. _**

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Rayame325 – No, it was not then end. This is. I think different is good though. And I am prepared for the killings! I am well guarded. **

**_Looks at mini LotR figures. _**

**See! **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Um…yeah, he died. Er…sorry about that. And I made you cry? Um, I think you might need a few more tissues after this chapter. _Hands DT bumper box. _**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 6: Always Dreaming._**

**__**

"He will be happy. He is with your mother now."

"He did not deserve to die. He shouldn't have died."

Thranduil turned back to look at his son from the balcony of his room. Férar was sat on the end of the bed, looking at his clasped hands. The King sighed and walked over to him. "Férar, look at me."

The Prince lifted his head, gazing at his father with teary eyes. "I miss him so much," he whispered.

"Hush Férar, its ok." He sat beside him and pulled him into a strong embrace. "We'll be ok. We'll manage. I miss him terribly too, he was my son, just like you."

"He was my only brother," he choked through his tears, clinging to Thranduil's tunic. "I can't go on without him. I need him Adar."

"You have Manwavana," he reminded him. "You have your wife."

"But he was my brother!" He pulled out of the embrace, anger replacing the sorrow in the blink of an eye. "My little Greenleaf. I promised to protect him; I swore to never let anything hurt him! And he's dead! Do you know what a…a betrayal that is, on my part? I let him down when he needed me most. I wasn't there to save him, and I should have been!"

"Férar, calm yourself," the King ordered. "This won't get you anywhere."

Férar jumped to his feet and stormed to the opposite side of the room. He looked at himself in the mirror. "What use am I?" he asked, more to the mirror than to his father. "I was no good at being an older brother to Legolas. I'm not going to be any use to Manwavana now. And Crown Prince? You can forget it Adar. I'm a waste of time, a waste of space. There is no point in me being here anymore. My life is nothing without Legolas."

"Please do not say these things!" Thranduil begged, standing. "For once, stop thinking of yourself! Think of me! You are not the only one to lose two of the most dearest to your heart. You have lost a mother and a brother. I have lost a wife and son. I cannot lose you too."

Férar stared at him silently for a moment, then picked up the nearest vase, and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall, leaving a faint mark in the stone. He fell to his knees, the anger gone. His breathing was heavy, his hands shaking.

Thranduil hurried to his side and scooped him into his arms. "Its ok," he soothed. "It's alright. We'll be ok."

"I need to see Manwavana," he whispered, wiping his eyes. "Let me go to her."

"Go ahead." He released his son, and watched as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The King knelt there in silence for a few minutes, pondering things in his head. His head was pounding, and he could feel his own hands shaking. He went and lay down on the bed, stroking the side where his wife used to lie.

It would be empty forevermore.

* * *

"Legolas would be proud of you."

Férar smiled and nodded, letting the tiny child grip his finger. "Yes, he would."

It was three years since his brother's death. And now a new life was here. A baby, his baby. A new Prince.

"What do you want to call him?" Manwavana asked.

Férar shrugged. "I don't know." He frowned thoughtfully. "What would you like?"

"Something to remind me of Legolas."

He nodded in agreement. "Something he would have liked." He thought for a moment, then grinned. "Iavasolór."

"Autumn Dream?"

"Aye. It is Autumn after all, and the word dream is nice. Trust me, Legolas would agree."

"Very well." She lifted the child out of the cradle and gazed down at him lovingly. "Iavasolór it is." She turned to her husband. "Legolas would have been a fantastic uncle."

"Yes. I can just picture it. Teaching him _everything _that was necessary!"

They laughed, and she lay Iavasolór back down. "Let him sleep," she whispered. She took his hand, and they left.

"He's adorable Legolas. He reminds me so much of you. He's going to be just like you, I know it, though hopefully not as crazy!" He smiled to himself, leaning against the trunk.

"I wish you could see him. I know you would love him. He looks just like you did when you were born. Oh yes, I remember it clearly! Golden fluff that was to grow into the beautiful long hair that you had. Big pools of blue that were eyes, and a great big grin. Cheeky, but lovely." He stroked the trunk, sighing. "I miss you Legolas, you know that."

The wind rustled the leave on the branches, and Férar felt as though his younger brother was in some way responding. They had planted this tree the year he had died, and it was now quite tall and strong. A laurel, with narrow, willowy leaves, and it provided good shelter in the summer. Férar always came down here to 'talk' to Legolas. It had been planted in memory of him, and Férar had found it helped to ease the pain whenever he was down here.

"We've called him Iavasolór, Autumn Dream. I wanted a name that you would like. I hope you agree with our choice. I picked it with you in mind dear brother."

He sat there for a while longer, then headed back inside. He stayed with Manwavana, playing with Iavasolór, and every now and then, glancing out the window at the laurel tree.

Yes, Legolas would be happy for them. He would like the name Iavasolór, and Férar knew in his heart, that his younger brother would always be there in spirit, watching over them.

A small bird hopped onto the balcony rail of their room, and watched them, head perked to one side. He was a blackbird, young and beautiful. He saw the baby in the cradle, and if anyone had seen him, it would have looked as if he was smiling.

He chirped once, so that Férar heard him and looked over, then flew away, out over the treetops, into the sunset.

* * *

**So that's it! And yeah, he died. But at least it was different! So, a new story will soon be on show! Yup, coming soon. And check out my list of stories, cos I have put a new one tonight! Yes indeed! **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, I love you all! _Giant group hug. _**

**_Faerlain. _**


End file.
